Some oil and gas exploration and production companies use vibrating devices known as agitators to increase penetration rates while drilling wells; agitators provide additional shock and vibration throughout the drill string to improve drilling performance. However, these devices can cause damage to or the failure of the downhole components, such as the sensitive electronic components contained within MWD systems.
Shock absorbing systems, such as snubbers, have been added to drill strings to better protect MWD systems. Such systems can be used to counter shock and vibrations, for example occurring due to the use of agitators, in order to better protect sensitive downhole components such as electronic MWD devices.
However, existing shock absorbing systems can be overly complex, and/or limited in their reliability or performance. Design challenges exist due to the need for such systems to continue to operate reliably in extreme temperature conditions for potentially prolonged periods.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for protecting downhole components from shock and vibration that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.